


Stars Reflected In Your Eyes

by BananaChips



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Dancing, M/M, Music, Mutual Pining, Outer Space, Singing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:15:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24294949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BananaChips/pseuds/BananaChips
Summary: It all starts when Rick takes Morty to an interdimensional club.They're both dorks for each other.More chapters to come!!
Relationships: Rick Sanchez/Morty Smith
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first work ever-  
> Also a big fan of this ship. I hope I do it justice. Please comment and let me know what you think!  
> Enjoy ^^

Morty sat in the passenger seat of the ship as they flew through space. They had just gotten back from an “I-Intergalactic glorified dru-uuuuhh-g deal, Morty!” as Rick put it. Pursuit of happiness was playing on the spaceships weird radio. Morty looked out of the window, humming softly along with the lyrics and absentmindedly thrumming his fingers on his thigh. When they weren’t running for their lives, space was always so beautiful. “Hey, R-Rick?”

The scientist turned and looked at Morty, only to have his breath catch in his throat. God, this kid, looking at him like that while the stars reflect in his eyes, and the ships glass even making them slightly reflect on his cute, soft cheeks... even on those soft li- “Wh-wh-what now, Morty?”

“I was wondering if there was like, maybe th-there might be this sort of intergalactic club kinda thing? Like, maybe even a little old fashioned too? With like a stage and a bar, and like tables around a stage?”

“Wh- like a strip club, Morty?”

“What?! No- like a-“

“Its okay Morty there’s noooo shame-“

“Club but back in the-“

“I-I even know this place a little ways from the cats eye nebula-“

“The ‘old days’, and- like-“

“You wouldn’t BELIEVE the racks some of the aliens have there, like, this one time I was with this chick and she had HUG-“

“DAMMIT RICK NOT A STRIP CLUB!”

Rick stopped, looking over at Morty who was not facing him with that cute little pose he does when hes angry. His fists were tightened at his side, his brow pointed down while his cheeks and bottom lip slightly puff out. You wouldn’t notice if you weren’t looking as close as Rick was. Rick just shrugged and changed direction.

Morty didn’t notice the change in direction, he was too busy angrily turning and facing out the window. However, when they parked on a planet in front of what looked like a bar, his jaw dropped a bit. Did Rick really take him to one of those clubs? Rick stepped out of the ship, muttering a small ‘cmon’ as he opened the door.

When Morty stepped out, he was surprised to find Rick standing by his door, actually waiting for him. He heard music coming from inside.

“Alri-iiigh-ght, Morty. This club seems to kind of match your oh so d-detailed description. Plus, a bunch of different aliens and shiz gather here, aaaaand they all like mostly human music baby!! So-so it’s a win.”

“Aw geez, Rick, that’s so cool!”

Rick wanted to smile, he hated how attached he was to the praise the little shit gave him.

“Y-yeah of course it is, if I'm the one who brought us h-here.”

Morty looked up at Rick like he had hung the moon. Rick wanted to hate the way his heart leapt at the way Morty looked at him, but he loved the feeling too much.

Morty scuffed his foot on the ground. “So like, can we go in?”

Rick nodded and started walking to the entrance, Morty walking closely behind with a happy smile.

When they walked in, the first thing Morty noticed was how nice it looked, despite the clear party-like fun that the staggering amount of aliens were having. Rick went straight to the bar; sitting on a stool and patting the one next to him while waving down the bartender. Morty took the invitation and sat down as Rick finished ordering drinks. Morty smiled at Rick when the bartender set down two glasses in front of the pair. The drink Rick picked up was a bright, almost glowing red, resting in what resembled a glassing beer glass. Rick picked up a martini glass and handed it to Morty.

Upon Mortys further inspection, he found that the rim had small, yellowish glowing crystals while the liquid inside was bright blue, and bright purple. The different colors swirled around, but never mixed.

“Whoa Rick, i-is this mine? Can I drink this?”

Rick snorted. How annoyingly adorable. “Yep. It’s not really strong, a-and plus you gotta relax a little, kid. Might as well drink, r-right? It’s legal for you here.”

Morty took a small note of the song ‘Maneater’ playing in the background while he thanked Rick and took a small sip. It tasted like cotton candy, but not overly sweet. The crystals on the rim had a slight pineapple taste. “Wow!”

Rick laughed and patted Morty on the back. They continued like this happily. Small conversation while they drank. Morty swung his feet happily on the stool and sang along softly to the current song, which was Candyman. Rick just watched, too infatuated to notice the bartender was approaching Morty.

“Hey kid.”

Morty looked up at the bartender. “H-huh?”

“You know, you don’t sound too bad. You wanna go up on the stage?”

“O-on the what now?-“

The bartender laughed. “We allow anyone to go up on stage and sing, we even got flashy lil’ outfits backstage if you want.”

Morty sat wide eyed, looking at the bartender. Rick spoke up “I don’t think he-“

“Hell yeah!”

Rick turned and looked at Morty, who now wore a bright smile and hopped of the stool happily. “Where’s the entrance to the back stage?”

As the bartender gave Morty directions, Rick couldn’t help but get lost in his thoughts as he watched the two happily chat. Morty has sure grown a lot since they started their adventures, The kid had definitely grown a lot of confidence. Still, Rick doubted Morty would even consider accepting had he not been as buzzed as he currently was.

Morty nodded at the bartender and turned to Rick. “Wish me luck!”

And just like that, Rick found himself facing the stage while he leaned against the bar as a voice rang through the club

‘Please welcome… Morty Smith! From: Earth!’


	2. Maneater

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morty shakes his ass in space.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SORRY!  
> This chapter took so much longer than I would've liked, I lost it the first time I wrote it and I had to restart. I'm sorry if the singing part is wack, this was rushed. Please let me know if you find any mistakes!!

When Morty first walked backstage, he was directed to a back room that had outfits in it. Some ranged from full on costumes, to nearly nothing. After looking around, he came across a machine, which he pretty quickly figured out you could use it to make clothing. Morty blushed to himself, deciding to be a little bold.

After pressing _skip_ on the underwear option, he made a cropped Flesh Curtains shirt, putting a few tears in it here and there. He didn't want to admit the little amount of time it took him to get the colors right for the band logo. _Barely a minute_.

After he made some quick ripped black skinny jeans that flattered his ass, he walked out of the room and looked at himself in front of a mirror. He blushed lightly when a voice came from behind him.

“Whoa~. You look good, babe.” The voice was deep and smooth.   
Morty turned around to be greeted with a fit man that looked to be around his 50 or 60’s.

Morty blushed “Haha, t-thank you.”

“So, what? You goin’ up on stage?” He leaned against the wall.

“Y-yep! The bartender offered and I think I'm what people c-call ‘tipsy’ so, hehe..”

The man laughed. “Nice, My name is Liam, what's yours, babe?”

Morty blushed at the pet name. “Morty.”

“Hm, that's nice. I haven't heard that before. So, Morty..”

“Y-yeah?”

“What song you gonna sing, eh?”

“Oh! U-uh I was thinking ‘Maneater’. I heard it when we came in.”

“Good choice. Want me to go up with ya?”

“U-uh what?”

“Go up on stage with you, like i can dance with ya.”

Morty hesitated, but eventually accepted Liam's offer. After discuss a little bit of the moves, and what was and wasn't okay, Morty walked out on stage.

Rick seems to be full of rage. At first, he was nothing but shocked when his little morty walked out on stage in that damn outfit. _of course it had to be a Flesh Curtains shirt_.  
But, when a certain someone came out a few seconds after Morty, positioning himself _right_ up behind Morty whilst Morty was lowering the mic, he nearly threw his glass.   
The guy looked to be around his age, and roughly a little bit buff. _That doesn't mean shit, i can still fuck him up_ Rick thought.

Rick decided he wanted to hear Morty sing more than he wanted to beat this dudes ass, so he relaxed as the song started playing.

The band came in.

**Take it back, take it back**

Morty started to shake his hips against Liam as he chimed in.

**Everybody look at me me  
I walk in the door you start screaming  
C'mon everybody what you here for  
Move your body around like a nympho  
Everybody get your neck to crack around  
All you crazy people c'mon jump around  
I wanna see you all on your knees knees **

Morty bent lower, one hand on his knee as he continued:

**You either wanna be with me or be me (C'mon now)**

Rick couldn't lie, Morty was _good_. He could sing well, and his voice was slightly feminine while he matched the notes for the song. Furthermore, he was _really good_ at moving his hips and dancing like that.

**Maneater  
Make you work hard make you spend hard  
Make you want all of her love  
She's a maneater  
Make you buy cars make you cut cards  
Make you fall real hard in love**

Morty made direct eye contact with Rick when he sang those last lyrics. And as much Rick didn't want to admit it, his heart jumped.

**She's a maneater  
Make you work hard make you spend hard  
Make you want all of her love **

Morty stood back to his full height, leaning against Liam's chest and moving his hips to the beat right against Liams, even going as far as to reach behind him and grip Liams hair lightly. He dragged his hand back, going over his own shoulder and letting his fingers get caught in his shirt, dragging it down and exposing more of his chest.

**She's a maneater  
Make you buy cars make you cut cards  
Wish you never ever met her at all **

Morty was only slightly surprised when Liam grabbed him by the hips and turned him around to face him, grabbing one of Mortys thighs and pulling it up to his hips. Morty, only standing on one leg, flush against Liam, blushed but he kept singing.

**And when she walks she walks with passion  
When she talks she talks like she can handle it  
When she asks for something boy, she means it  
Even if you never ever seen it**

Morty only turned his head to face the audience as he started to bounce on his one leg that was on the ground, making his ass shake. Rick nearly choked on his drink.

**Everybody get your neck to crack around  
All you crazy people c'mon jump around  
You doing anything to keep her by your side  
Because she says she love you, love you long time (C'mon now)**

Morty looked directly at Rick again, winking. _That little shit…_

**Maneater  
Make you work hard make you spend hard  
Make you want all of her love  
She's a maneater  
Make you buy cars make you cut cards  
Make you fall real hard in love  
She's a maneater  
Make you work hard make you spend hard  
Make you want all of her love  
She's a maneater  
Make you buy cars make you cut cards  
Wish you never ever met her at all  
Aaaaa...  
Aaaaa...  
Aaaaa...  
Aaaaa… **

Morty kept dancing with Liam, almost always with his hips right up against Liams. Morty at times would circle his hips and drop low to the ground. And every time, all genders of the audience would scream and squeal.

After the song was over, Morty left to the backstage with Liam after taking a small little bow. After thanking Liam, he ran straight to Rick. He decided to keep the clothes since the staff told him he could. 

Rick nearly smiled when he saw his cute little Morty running to him in that outfit with such a happy smile on his face. Rick handed him his drink and spoke, “Nice job up there Morty, didn't peg you for the type to s-s-shake your ass in space, y-y'know?” 

Morty blushed and downed the rest of his drink as a new song came on and the small dance floor started to spill. “W-well, how ‘bout we both g-go shake our asses?” He gave a shy smile and gestured to the dance floor.

Rick laughed, taking a swig and setting his drink on the bar. “Why not.”


	3. Dirty Dancing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry for this chapter being so short! Ive been having a lot of issues this week.

After Rick agreed, Morty grabbed Rick's hand and led him to the dance floor just as Gosolina was coming on.

’

Rick expected Morty to only pull him to the outside of the mass of bodies, but Morty pulled him right into the center and started dancing. It was only a short amount of time that Rick got to appreciate how soft Mortys hands were. 

After Morty let go, he stayed close enough to Rick, but not close enough to be touching him. He was bouncing slightly and shaking his hips, while Rick sort eventually relaxed ans started dancing too. 

The crowd was loud, yelling out the lyrics and squealing when someone did something extra frisky. They would occasionally trail a hand down Ricks side or his arm, but never really getting up on him.

What pissed Rick off though, was that the same thing was happening to Morty. A hand would come by and grope his thigh or his neck and it was making Ricks blood boil. He drew the line, however, when some teen grabbed Morty and turned him, so that he was facing Rick, and started grinding on Morty from behind.

Morty, who was shocked, just ending up rolling with it, leaning back and grinding in return. This was short lived, because only a few seconds after the teen came along he was being grabbed by Rick. Rick turned him around again and pulled Morty flush against him. Ricks chest to Mortys back, as well as Mortys ass on him.

Rick glared at the teen while he put one hand around Mortys throat, and the other across his stomach. Morty could have moaned right there. The act was so _possessive_ and _dirty_ and _hot_. 

So Morty ended up pushing his ass against Rick and grinding against him in beat with the music. Rick was grinding back, swinging and dancing to the music. They were both so content in that moment. Rick didn't even realize he was kissing Mortys neck.

Wait… what?

Oh shit. Rick immediately ceased his actions and pushed Morty away. Morty, turned around and faced Rick and Rick really wished he hadn't.  
Mortys face was so flushed and red, his lips were glistening from being licked in a nervous attempt to calm himself down, and he was breathing heavily.  
But there was this fear in embarrassment in his eyes that made Ricks stomach hurt.

“M-morty.. I-” **RING.** Rick looked down at his phone, it was Beth.

“We-we gotta go, Jerry's fucking up my garage.” 

Morty didn't utter a single word as he followed Rick out of the club. 

He didn't say anything the whole ride home. 

Not a word as he got out of the ship. 

Not a word as he walked out of the garage and upstairs. 

Not a word as he slammed his bedroom door shut. 


	4. Chapter 4

Jerry turned to Rick. “What's his problem?”  
“You, Jerry. You're everyone's problem. W-w-what the fuck are you doing in here.”  
The garage has obviously been searched through. Things were askew and much to Rick's dismay, his current invention had been moved out of the way from a draw. 

“I'm looking for my weed wacker! Our weeds are wack, yo.”

Rick looked pissed, so Jerry took that as a cue. 

“Ill just look in the shed..”

He left in a hurry.

Rick sighed and walked over to his workbench. His arms felt empty. He just wanted Morty in his arms, he wanted to tell Morty how much he actually loved him. His fucked up, incestual love. Ricks eyes stung. What the fuck? He took out his detector and tested the air for chemicals. Nothing. He reached up and felt his cheek. _It was wet._

Hes fucked, isn’t he?   
He has to talk to Morty..

As Rick approached Mortys room, he didn't know if he wanted to knock or not. He heard Morty shuffling inside followed by what sounded like glass breaking. Worry took Rick over as he opened the door.

He found Morty standing at his desk. It looked like he just threw everything off the surface onto the floor. He was heaving as he breathed hard. He noticed rick and turned to face him. But they just stood there, staring. 

Rick couldn't move, he didn't know what was supposed to happen next.   
Morty stepped closer, closing the door behind Rick and then turning back to face Rick.  
Rick didn't know what to say, so he just said- “Hi.”  
Hi? Really?

Jesus he's not some highschool girl going through puberty, what was wrong with him?

Without another word, Morty stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Ricks torso.

He squeezed. 

Rick remembered that this is called a hug.

Tears streamed down Ricks face as he dropped to the floor, bringing Morty with him and squeezing for dear life.

Morty was shocked, but he didnt let go and he just held onto Rick, sitting on the floor with him.

They stayed like that until Ricks sobs turned to silence.

“Rick…”

“Yeah? W-whats up, Morty?”

“Wh- Dont _’Whats up?’_ me, asshole! Are-are you okay?”

“No, but who is?”

Morty sighed and stood, holding his hand out to Rick.

Rick stood up and took it hesitantly as Morty led him to the bed and for a split second Rick's mind went to the dirtiest place he could imagine. He realized Morty wouldn’t do that after the recent events, though.

Morty laid down and patted the space next to him. Rick wasn't an idiot, so he took off his lab coat and shoes and started to lay down.

Before he got settled he draped his lab coat over Morty and he received the most glowing smile he'd ever seen.

They fell asleep talking about the stars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im planning a chapter soon about Unity where Morty sings the song 'Heather' by Conan Gray. I hope everyones looking forward to it!


	5. Chapter 5

The sun rose into the sky as Morty stirred awake. He laid back down onto his pillow.   
Wait, no, not his pillow. _His Rick._ Morty sat up, looking down at the sleeping body next to him.

Rick looked so peaceful, his hair was a mess and all over the place, his face was completely relaxed as he breathed heavily. Morty noticed he was only in his wife beater that he wore under his sweater. 

Morty maneuvered slowly and carefully, putting his leg on the other side of Rick and sliding off the bed silently. 

Only to step on something and nearly bust his ass on the floor. 

However, he was able to find balance again, and even better, Rick didn't stir.

Morty looked down to see what had the audacity to make him slip at 7 AM on a Saturday. It was Rick's blue sweater. He didn't know why Rick would take it off through the night.   
Morty sat for a moment, staring at the blue fabric, before, in a flurry of motion he took off his yellow shirt and slipped on the blue sweater. He brought the collar to his nose, inhaling deeply. It smelled just like Rick. The sweater was just a bit too big, it fell to his mid thigh, and slipped off one of his shoulders while the sleeves went past his fingers.

Morty decided he wanted to wear the sweater regardless, and went downstairs. 

After searching the house, Morty found a note on the fridge,

_Morty,_

_Your father and I are on a weekend trip and we won't be back until Monday, your sister left to go to a friends for the weekend. Don't wreck the house, and stay safe._

_Love, Mom <3 _

Morty sighed and got out the radio, playing Kokomo.

He decided to make Rick and himself some breakfast. Morty opened the fridge and took out the ingredients for pancakes while he turned up the music.

“There's a place called Kokomo~...”

Morty began to sing along quietly, dancing around the kitchen.  
Then, the chorus came on.

Morty belted out the lyrics while shaking his hips along with the beat.

“Aruba, Jamaica, oh I want to take ya!! to  
Bermuda, Bahama, come on pretty mama~!!  
Key Largo, Montego, baby why don't we go!  
oh I want to take you down to  
Kokomooo~ we'll get there fast and then we'll take it slow  
That's where we want to go, way down in Kokomo!”

Morty kept singing along until he finished the pancakes. Picking up the two plates, Morty brought them to the table and set them down, then went back into the kitchen and turn off the music and started coffee.

Morty was thinking about changing his shirt before he woke Rick up when he turned around and came face to face with the Man that currently held his thoughts captive.

“Oh- uh- good morning R-rick..”  
Morty looked down sheepishly, a blush taking over his face when he realized he still had Ricks blue sweater on.

“M-morty, i-is that my sweater?”

Morty didn't say anything, shame and embarrassment taking over as he glared through the floor. 

“Damn, calm down Morty I was just asking I don’t car- I don't mind that you're wearing it. I got too hot last night anyway. You might as well keepit. Got like 700 a those.”

Morty looked up at Rick, a small smile taking over his features. “I-i-i uh.. Made pancakes, and there's coffee in the kitchen.”

Rick walked past Morty to the coffee pot, muttering “Oh fuck y-yeah Morty for the win.”

Morty chuckled and sat down at the table, putting syrup on his pancakes as Rick came back and sat down right next to Morty. Morty smiled to himself as they ate in silence for a while.

“Damn Morty, who knew you could cook? Lil’ shit.”

Morty giggled and leaned into Rick. They both froze. Morty was leaning into Rick's side, Mortys head resting on his shoulder. Morty quickly pulled away as if he'd been burned and muttered “T-thanks.”

Morty got up and took the plates to the kitchen, washing them. Rick got up and followed behind. “Hey.. Morty?”

“Y-yeah? W-w-whats up, Rick?”

Rick hesitated. He was fully ready to ask Morty for another hug 2.39 seconds ago but now he can't seem to get the words out. He’s _Rick fucking Sanchez_. He doesn't _hug_.  
But then again… he really wanted to hug Morty again.  
Rick opened his mouth to speak when- **RING**.

Rick pulled his phone from his pocket.

...Unity?...


	6. Ring Ring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG First of all, let me apologize for dipping on life for a while. but im back and theres over 250 hits and im so happy omgomg
> 
> Anyway, please let me know if i made any misakes. <3

“What is it, Rick?” Morty stood in the middle of the kitchen, in nothing but boxers and socks. And of course… Ricks sweater. 

Rick had an unreadable expression on his face, and Morty got worried as Rick pressed answer and held the phone to his ear. The person on the other end sounded frantic.

“Wh- what? Calm down- no! Hey! Just calm down, alright? I- what? No- i can't understand you, Un!”

Morty stiffened. 

_Oh…_

“I-is that-”

 **SLAM** “Ugh!”

Morty turned and looked at the front door, coming face to face with Summer. 

“Summer?”

“Morty? Oh my god, Morty you're not gonna believe this!”

Summer stomped into the living room and Morty glanced at Rick but.. He seemed preoccupied. He went into the living room with Summer by himself.

“Niel cheated on me! With a guy!”

Morty sat down on the couch close to his sister and put an arm around her, a signal to continue.

They didn't have the best relationship, but in the end theory still loved and cared for each other. Summer was always Mortys shoulder when he cried late at night over Rick. Morty never talked, and Summer never asked.

He loves that about her.

But Summer does talk, and Morty will always listen. Morty listened as Summer told him about Niel, her boyfriend(now ex), cheating on her with another guy.

“He didn't even tell me he was bi, i thought you were the only one in school, Morty.”

Morty laughed a little. “Well, im pan b-but i get it.”

“Pan. Whatever.” She sniffled and wiped her mascara.

“I can't be-”

“Aaaaaalright kids we gotta go. Stop your sob story- sob fest or whatever. Go get dressed and meet me in five.”

Summer didn't hesitate to get up, she never gets the chance to go on adventures. Morty was slower as he trudged up the stairs and changed into jeans and a yellow hoodie. He already knew that he was going to have to see Unity.

He was not looking forward to being jealous. Or being disgusted for the reasons he felt jealous.

Summer went down the stairs with him as Rick shot a portal. None of them wasted any time walking through.

The field was huge, small areas of scorched building and grass laid before them as the quiet crackling of fire was the only noise heard. Rick pulled out a device and seemed to be tracking the dot as Summer and Morty followed behind.

Summer was the first to break the silence.“So, grandpa Rick, what are we doing here, anyway?”

“A favor.”

“For who?”

Rick hesitated, glancing behind him to see Morty trudging behind bitterly.

“Unity.” Morty said nothing.

“Oh. Cool, this time can she at least make us pancakes while you guys fuck girraffes?”

“Its not like that _Summer_.”

“Uh huh.”

“Rick? Is that you?” Rick turned to his left, and low and behold. 

Unity stood at the front of an untouched building, wearing a short dress and looking unscathed. You wouldn't be able to say that for ‘her people’, though.

“Man, aren't you a sight for sore eyes.”

Unity blushed. I mean, who wouldn't? The smartest man in the universe just deemed you decent looking. What other reaction could be justified?

“S-s-so why'd ya call, anyway? What happened?”

“A neighboring hive mind attacked us, we won but I lost a lot of people, which did a lot of damage to my brain. I don't have the knowledge to create equipment to fix my planet. Not for a while, at least.” She sighed. 

“I was wondering if you could help me out.”

Rick hesitated and shrugged. “Sure, no biggie.”

Unity smiled gratefully and turned to Morty. “Morty, Summer, so good to see you again.”

“Y-yeah” “Sure”.

“There's a food court and a spa inside, I will have workers there for you. Please, make yourself at home.

Morty sighed, grabbing Summers hand and storming inside. 

Unity watched them pass with a confused expression, looking to Rick and finding him just as confused as she was. “Did I do something?”

Rick sighed “No. I-I don't think so.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woooo you finished. Now go get some water bb. <3

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if I made any mistakes!


End file.
